Bestest Buds
by Belllla
Summary: MMk so this is a Murauderssp story. if you don't like my pairings than don't read it's as simple as that. Now I've put pics into this story if they don't show i'm sorry! Rated for language.... Peace to the out peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Apolla Writhers

Age: 15

Best Friends: Artemis Sanders, Therese Cole

Personality: Pretty and smart, most defiantly not preppy. Always gets into trouble, with a little help from the Marauders and her best buds. Has a major crush on James Potter (not that she would ever admit it). 5th year at Hogwarts.

Picture of Apolla

Name: Therese Cole

Age: 15

Best Friends: Apolla Writhers, Artemis Sanders

Personality: Pretty and smart, not exactly preppy, sportier. Always up for pranks with Apolla. Has a major crush on Sirius Black and doesn't care who knows. Also a 5th year at Hogwarts. Used to live in France but her parents decided to move to London.

Picture of Therese

Name: Artemis Sanders

Age: 15

Best Friends: Apolla Writhers, Therese Cole

Personality: Pretty and smart, also preppy. Always has to get her friends out of trouble. Has a crush on Remus Lupin. Yet another 5th year at Hogwarts.

Picture of Artemis

**On with the story…**

Apolla's POV

I was being shaken awake. I tried to block out the calls of my two best friends in the world. FYI I failed miserably.

"Ok, Ok… I'm up" I said opening an eye. I turned to look at my clock, "Sht, why didn't you guys wake me up sooner."

"We just thought you needed more rest" Artemis said quickly.

"You do realize that I only have 30 minutes to get ready" I said hopping off my bed.

"We already set out your clothes, you just have to do your make up" Therese said.

"Fine but I'm so getting you back for this" I said grabbing the outfit they chose fro me. It was a black tank, black mini skirt and black converses. I got out a bunch of necklaces, put them on and went to my bathroom to do my makeup.

"Come on… we're gonna miss the train like last year" Therese said.

"If I remember correctly, it was your fault we missed the train. Besides I'm done and we're wasting day light here" I said.

We all went down stairs and went straight for the fire place. We had already double checked to make sure we had everything. We had said our goodbyes to our families last night and were ready to go.

"Platform 9 and ¾" I said throwing floo powder into the fireplace. I heard a _pop_ as Therese came out right behind me. We landed on the marble floor with a _thud_. Yet another _pop _was heard as Artemis landed on us. We all laughed.

"Guys I kinda have to breath some time" I said, trying to get out from underneath. They got off me instantly, "Thanks."

I turned around and ran right into…


	2. Dares & new Room Mates

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or any other JK characters… wish I did but I don't… **

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Apolla said, but then looked up, "Oh it's you… never mind the whole sorry thing."

"Come on Polla you know you wuv me" Sirius Black said smiling down at her.

"Yeah I love you almost as much as I love Snape" she said.

"You love me Writhers. I can't say I'm not flattered but I've had my eyes set on some one else this year" Severus Snape said coming up behind Apolla and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Snape why the hell are you touching me" she screamed, while trying to pry herself from his grip.

"You know you want me" he whispered in her ear.

"Arrgg, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter would one of you get this… thing **off** of me" she said looking at her so called friends. The boys looked amused and weren't about to help her put of this jam.

"Lazy arses," mumbled Therese, "Severus let her go! Now!"

"Hmmm… Let me ponder this… No" he said with a smirk. Apolla was fighting to free herself. Therese looked at the guys and smiled. She turned back to Severus, pulled back her leg and with most of the strength she had hit him full on the shin.

He let go of Apolla and grabbed his shin, "You Btch! What was that for?"

"Shut up or I'll kick the other one" she said. When Severus was about to say something else she kicked him in the other shin. This caused him to drop to the floor howling in pain.

"I told you I would" she said, turning towards the train. The other followed laughing their heads off. She led them to their normal compartment only to find Lily Evans already there.

"Evans!" "Writhers!" they spat at each other. Apolla sat on the other side of the compartment, Therese sitting next to her, then Artemis and finally Peter. On the other side, Sirius sat across from Therese, Remus next to him and James sitting in between him and Lily. Therese shot her a glare.

"I'll be back" Apolla said, standing just as the train lurched forward. She fell into Sirius' lap.

"Sorry" she said standing back up. She walked to the door, shot one last look at Lily and walked out the door. Therese followed her out the door, but Artemis stayed.

"Geez what's buggin' her" Peter said, everyone shrugged but Artemis (who was busy glaring at him).

"Reese, don't let him bug you! He has been chasing after Evans for 4 years" Therese said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I know, but it's kinda hard to ignore him" she said holding back tears.

I'm FF to the Feast 

Therese, Apolla and Artemis hadn't really felt like eating, while the boys were stuffing themselves. (Lily was sitting with her little friends.)

"I'm bored let's play truth or dare" Therese said. The other girls nodded, the boys still not paying attention.

"MMk, so since I thought of this brilliant idea I get to go first" she said looking at her friends, she pointed to Artemis. "Truth or Dare!"

"Truth" she said.

"Who do you like" Therese questioned.

"Remus." "Who?" "Remus." Having heard his name he looked up, "what?"

"Nothing, just a game… Truth or dare to be exact" Apolla said. "Care to join?"

"Why of course" said Sirius. He looked at each in turn. Knowing Therese would do any dare, he pointed to her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh" she said.

"I dare you to make out with Severus Snape. Everyone gasped. No knowing what Therese would say they all turned to her.

"I'm game…" she said getting up from the table. The group of friends watched as she made her way over to the Syltherin table. She sat down right next to Severus and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up and glared at her. Before he could say anything, Therese started to make out with him. He just sat there dumbfounded. Therese pulled away, got up and ran back to her table.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Sirius said smirking.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she said. The boys laughed thinking she was joking, but from the expression on her face she wasn't. She got up and rushed out of the hall.

"Great Sirius! Just Great! Now she's going to have her head stuck in the toilet all night!" Apolla said running after Therese. "Artisy you comin'?!?"

"Yeah! Reese don't go so fast!" she yelled, running to catch up with her friends.

Reese ran for the nearest bathroom, which was quite far. Artisy and Polla followed. When they did reach the bathroom, Reese dropped in front of the nearest toilet and puked. Apolla and Artemis held her hair and rubbed her back.

Thirty minutes later Reese was able to get up with out having to puke, the girls headed to the G-dor Tower.

Fast Forward to Going in the G-Dor Tower 

As soon as the girls stepped into the common room the Marauders attacked them with questions.

"What took you so long?"- James

"Where were you?"- Remus

"Get caught by Manerva (SP)?"- Peter

"Are you okay?"- Sirius

"Shut the hell up!!! My head is killing enough with out the help of you retards! I was puking. No, we didn't get caught, we never do. And I'm fine! Now shut the hell up" Reese shouted, scaring everybody. She turned away and walked up the stairs.

"See you guys in the morning!" Apolla said, skipping up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go now… peace!" Artisy said. She chased after her friends. At the top they searched for their room.

They walked in to see some one already there. Artisy switched on the light. Their new room mate hopped out of bed. It was none other than Lily Evans.

"Oh HELL no, she isn't rooming with us!" Apolla shouted. "Get the hell out!"

"I have no where else to go! I got kicked out of my old dorm to make room for 1st years" she yelled in defense.

"Polla, we'll give her a chance. If she gets too unbearable then we kick her out" Artisy said.

Apolla knew there was no arguing& if Reese didn't have a head ache she would've. She glared at Artisy and Lily, got in bed and went to sleep…

**That's all for now folks! 5 reviews gets you a new chapter... Ten gets everybody a cookie. How will Lily being in their dorm affect Apolla? Is Therese okay? Is Artisy out of mind? Find out next chapter...**


End file.
